cartographyfandomcom-20200213-history
CC2v6033 Readme
Version 6.033 Full version Improvements since version 5.21 can be found in the help file. See "version 6" in the help index. 0.0 Contents This file contains the latest features and known bugs in CC2. 1.0 Undocumented Features 2.0 Known Bugs 3.0 Updates to CC2 4.0 Version history 5.0 Credits 1.0 Undocumented Features ------------------------- There are none. 2.0 Known bugs -------------- 2.24 KEEP doesn't refresh symbol catalog windows ------------------------------------------------ KEEP should refresh the symcat window: Reproducing bug: 1) Start a new drawing 2) Select the Charges catalog 3) Draw a line in the current color. 4) Choose a new color form the color bar. 5) Draw a line 6) Select KEEP then the line. 7) The symbol catalog window does not update with the new color. Work around: This is a cosmetic bug. Just scroll the catalog window to force a redraw. 2.25 City Designer 2 Grid Angle ------------------------------- Angle Grid does not lock to the nearest entity, depite a pick box. 1) Draw a line 2) Select an angled grid 3) Draw a line 4) Select Angle Grid from the City menu 5) Select points on the line The grid is not perfectly aligned to the entity Work around: Use the ON modifier or Attach mode for a perfect lock. 4.0 Summary of new features in 5.21 ----------------------------------------------------------- Compatibility with CR2 - you can now link to CR2 encounters Support of FNT (CC-DOS) fonts allows more accurate import of DOS maps, as well as the use of the visually accurate CC-FONTS. Font preview now supported. You can now click directly on layer boxes to change their freeze, hide and current status. Makes a stab at calculating dimensions of True Type fonts. Improved EMF export resolution. Release 14 ACAD files supported Made COUNT/COUNTA count the entities in sublists - those within groups, mpolys, symdefs, etc. This causes the counts to be greater than reported in previous versions, but they are accurate. Macro EDIT ok now automatically call Macro Save. Cancelling the dialog keeps the changes in memory but not on disk. This change is because people often forgot to save their changes and lost them when they quit CC2. Redo All added to menu Bugs Removed Lots of bugs (50) removed in this version including: Symbol fills now cut to clipboard Defining lots of Symbol or bitmap fill styles no longer crashes. Many symbol list display problems removed Insert SymDef, insert second SymDef, UNDO caused SymDef to be blank - removed DOS and DXF/DWG import prooblems addressed Intersections with baselines now calculated Percent now locks to correct place on a path segment enabling many DD2 macros to work properly Fixed a bug in CLIPCOPY that erased everything when it was a NEW drawing created from a TEMPLATE then PASTED into another program. KEEP did not work with attribute entities to keep text styles. Templates and Symcats can now be overwritten by SAVE Fixed a bug in TrueType text initialization FInit1 that caused Windows to incorrectly substitute Times Roman for CityBlueprint. Other fonts may have been mismapped. That it now gives the correct font may be verified by using the font in question in MS-Word & comparing the appearance. Users may need to edit existing drawings and revise fonts to maintain their old appearance if necessary. 4.3 Summary of new features in version 5.20 (Patch 2) ------------------------------------------------------- NEW DATABASE FORMAT The database format has been changed. It is now a linked list. This enables all sorts of new benefits: * Increased speed redraw. * Multi level undo between saves. * Editied entities aren't automatically sent to the front OTHER NEW FEATURES 1.18 New tree catalog --------------------- * Ed Greaves has created a very nice new Deciduous forest catalog. * You can now enable and disable grouping with the Lock/Unlock button. This means that you can edit entities in a group, then treat them as a whole later. * Groups now have a better listing format that "brackets" the included entities. * Adjustable pick aperture (the little cursor when you select by EACH) * More Attach options including Nearest Fraction and Nearest End or Midpoint * New right button menu selection option * Select by Each improved. If you select somewhere where there are no entities, a window cursor appears. If you press CTRL down when making a selection, it deselects. * Optional right-click context-sensistive selection with hotkeys. * Optional select entities before a command * When a symbol with color 31 in it is exploded, the color 31 becomes the color of the symbol * Select by type now has different selections for path, poly, smooth poly, spline, and bezier curves. * ZOOM EXTENTS now zooms to the _visible_ extents. * Parts are now loaded with the same service used to load drawings, so parts can now be any valid file load type, including old file versions, dwg/dxf, etc. NEW COMMANDS * Insert > Insert Picture lets you place a bitmap in a drawing. You can type a $ character in the bitmap's filename to represent the drawing's directory. The drawing (and the bitmap) can then be exported. * Map link improved to have a *.fcw wild card. * Extents now added to Info menu. MINOR CHANGES * Symbol Reference Attributes are now enumerated after the entities in the symbol definition, so that attributes may overlay the symbol itself. This means that you can have a symbol with a label over it. * Fill Styles are now merged correctly when inserting parts. * Area command now displays in the selected display format instead of always numeric decimals. * XP modules now must have the .DLL extension, not .XP * Fixed a bug in the calculation of the area of an ellipse. * Smooth Poly display up to 8000 nodes now works. * SELECT BY status (except prior) now kept in the registry. * Made a major revision to the WINTAB digitizer interface logic. Kurta tablets now work, and the status bar displays trackingcoordinates during configuration & calibration to help with tablet switch settings. * Removed the REGROUP command from the menu. Superseeded by the LOCK/UNLOCK button. * Allow Line prp, prp len, tangent, and trimto to work with entities inside sym refs when modifiers are also used. * DWG/DXF import - max size of path/poly now set to 479k. It was 1Meg, but NT4 chokes on a heap allocation larger than 77FF8 bytes. This means a max of 61,400 nodes. * Errors in symbol expansion when mirrored or scale x/y have been fixed. * You can not split an ellipse due to a conflict with code to ignore 360 degree arcs and earcs - ACAD seems to generate a lot of these, which are invisible in ACAD. Allowing them in our program gives a bad ACAD import. You can still break an ellipse into an EArc. * Many redraws removed. * Symbol References selected for stretch now move with the stretch, as do other entities that do not deform, such as circles. * Fixed: Symbol Fills do not copy to clipboards * Trim commands now keep trimmed entities in their group, and in front/back order. * All Trim commands now properly validate the entity to be trimmed. No closed entity can be trimed. To trim a polygon, first split it. 4.2 Summary of New Features since the release two ------------------------------------------------------------ This is a list of new features in the release before this one. See 4.3 for new features in this version. SYMBOLS and CATALOGS * Improved symbol selection. * You can now (optionally) select catalogs by selecting the correct layer icon TEXT * If you type in text then press the right button, it will be placed below the last piece of text you entered. * New command CHANGETX. Change Text allows changein of multiple items of text to the same text. * When text is selected with the EDIT command, you can change the text to the contents of a text file HYPERLINKING AND HOTSPOTS * Adding map and file linking * added OPENDOC command MISC NEW FEATURES * New Properties (PEDIT) command. * Dynamic Edit now allows you to move around an entity using the arrow keys, press INS to add nodes and DEL to remove nodes * NOTES command. You can add text notes to your drawing and view them. * Support for WINTAB digitizers has been added. * BACK command * The GE macro command has been added. * You can type in a length from the prior point with PRL, ANG and PRP * Added GFNO, ACTIONM, ATTRIBM macro commands. * CHANGE command which allows you to select from all the various change commands. NEW FILES Thanks to our users, we now have many more example maps, catalogs and templates to distribute. These are not warranted in the license agreement, and although we will be happy to receive bug reports which include these files, we will not guarantee to offer tech support for them. These users include: Ed Greaves - a special thanks for his Deciduous Trees catalog. Tony Barr LuckyACat Phil Rhodes Joe Bronikowski K Snellings Linda Kekumu Lonny Eckert J Slayton-Qball Barry Alexander Jeffrey McArthur 4.1 New features since release one ---------------------------------- 1)An error in the installation which caused incorrect default values for line widths and clipboard options. 2) A color contour bar was replaced 5.0 Credits ----------- NEW FILES Thanks to our users, we now have many more example maps, catalogs and templates to distribute. These are not warranted in the license agreement, and although we will be happy to receive bug reports which include these files, we will not guarantee to offer tech support for them. These users include: Ed Greaves Tony Barr LuckyACat Phil Rhodes Joe Bronikowski K Snellings Linda Kekumu Lonny Eckert J Slayton-Qball Barry Alexander Jeffrey McArthur L. Lee Saunders for cartouches